A story
by beblaspanksyou
Summary: James and Lily. Happy days happy days happy days OR NOT. My first fanfic so read and review AND I GIVE YOU RIGHT TO CRITISIZE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: GO JK! GO JK! 

"POTTER, GODDAMNIT, I SAID NO!"

That sure as hell made him shut up.

Woops.

Lily had not sworn in twelve years. She had only ever said bloody once, and she picked it up from the large, obnoxious, and quite frankly disgusting Greek man who lived next door to her when she was four. He was a butcher, and would hang his bloody (as in blood, red blood) aprons on the line to "air out". He never washed them.

She had only sworn once, in 16 years of being a human, four of being a teenager, and six of which she lived in a world where someone could set her behind on fire in a million different ways. Without her noticing.

Obviously, that "someone" had just opened up a bursting tin of beans. He should've started running before he got severely off-smelling tomato sauce all over his black cloak, let alone his spiking, ruffled hair.

"Potter, you miscreant, put her down this INSTANT!"

She was starting to get a little hysterical. Of course, he was levitating a first-year Slytherin over the Lake. Stupid whelk. So what if the little kid was talking to Snape, and laughing with him. Potter could obviously deal with that without taking his wand out. Stupid dunce.

People were already converged around them in a tight, sweating circle. Lily was quite certain people would just follow her and James around all day, looking for some action. Action as in fistfighing.

"But Lily, she was getting grease into her hair! She's ugly enough as it is without having but-ugly Snivellus hair!"

As usual, girls from the ages 12 up whimpered and simpered and twittered at his awesome humour. They followed him more than he followed Lily. Which quite pissed her off actually.

"I don't care if she has "Severus Snape" tattooed across her backside, Potter, she is only eleven years old for Merlin's sake and she has been crying for seven solid minutes! She is a first-year, and she doesn't deserve to be treated like a murderer on her second day of school! Now put her down!"

Lily was quite out of breath. James made her get like that.

James lowered the girl down, only letting her be jostled around a little bit before her feet felt solid earth. Lily stormed back up to the castle. She would be late for her first Charms lesson, and she'd rather have boils on her bum than miss that. It took Potter two minutes to catch up with her, though, and she was trapped in an empty corridor with only forwards the way to go. She ignored him, and instead focused on the end of the corridor. Thirty feet, maybe less.

He followed her, not even saying anything. It infuriated her. He never just didn't say anything. He was always laughing with his mates or prodding some little first year or turning Slytherin' heads into clown faces, with big, shiny red shoes that stuck out of their black cloaks. Obviously not funny.

So she stopped walking, and just listened. It didn't take him long to realise, and he stopped too. They halted there, and neither spoke for a few moments.

She broke the silence. She always did.

"Potter, she is only a first year. How could you be so cruel?" Lily didn't sound spiteful. She didn't feel that way though. She felt ashamed. Of him. For him.

"She's a Slytherin."

"So was Slughorn, so are a quarter of the wizards in London. Do you hate them all?"

"She was talking to Snape. Laughing with him."

"Do you know what about?"

" . . . no."

"Then why did you fly her around over the lake? It's her second day. You can't possibly know what she's like, who she'll come to be! You didn't even stop to think of _her_, all because she's a Slytherin. Have you any idea how she would feel right now?"

"Does it even _matter_? She was probably making some joke about muggleborns, or something!" He was shouting now, passion was bouncing over the four walls, and off the roof.

She spun to face him, anger nearing on with rage making her hair bounce around, shaking out of her ponytail. Prejudices. Oh, how she hated them.

"Merlin, Potter! You are prejudiced against an eleven year old girl! For your information, she never knew she was a witch. Her parents are both magical, but they never told her. Didn't want her to be exposed to the "evil" of our world! She comes here, expecting a fairy tale, and you won't even give her a chance! She's in Slytherin because she's _ambitious_, not because she's an agent of the Devil! And you treat her like she _is _the devil! Not once have I seen you sink so low."

Lily's nostrils flared. her arms shook, weakly hanging by her side.

"What about Black?" She crept on in a whisper. "What about him? He comes from a family littered with Dark, and full of malice! Yet you never leave _his _side. You never will. He's your brother. And Peter. Everyone thinks he's too much of a dunderhead to understand the word 'friendship', but he is still a 'marauder', he is still one of your best friends. And Remus."

An intake of breath on both sides.

"Remus is a werewolf and you trust him implicitly. Not that you shouldn't." - she continued, never letting him open his mouth - "He is an amazing person. The most loyal friend. Because you gave him the chance to be yours. If him or Peter or Black were in Slytherin, you'd laugh and scorn at them, too. Don't you dare deny it. You'd ridicule them, and they'd never have a chance to be loyal, to live how they should. You discriminate people on their house, and you loath people who do so on blood. What makes you and Snape so different, Potter? What makes you the honorable one, when you see as little as him? You need to give people the chance to be who they are meant to be! You can't judge them on their house or their blood or even their family, because that's not who they are! You can see it in Remus and Black! How you can be so blind to others, I'll never know."

She walked away slowly. A little late for Charms.

He raged at her for ages. Not to her face, of course. That would be as stupid as challenging Dumbledore to a riddle. He thought about all the things she said, and had started taking to whispering under his breath.

He'd wonder if that 5th year Slytherin had any sisters, and if he loved them. Wondered if he had any pets, and if he tortured them or fed them each night. He heard another Slytherin, 4th year, crooning about her new Baby Sister. Ivory, her name was. Did she sing her to sleep if she cried?

And what about Remus? How did Lily know about that? And why hadn't she said anything before?

A/N: Hello World! This is my first fanfic, and Iwould really like some pointers. If you review I will send you some Spice Girl stickers. Thanks! 


	2. In which the Queen goes to the Toosh

She flitted through the halls of Hogwarts like a butterfly, never resting anywhere for too long.

That sounds amazingly soppy, but James was a soppy guy. Underneath all the manly manliness, he was basically a stuffed bear. But only Remus, Sirius, and Peter knew.

He couldn't get anywhere near her. But now he didn't know if he wanted to.

James sighed, his hot breath mingling and swirling in the humid air of the morning. Unrecognisable, now.

He could not stop thinking about her. About what she said, and about what she knew. About Remus? She knew about him? Why didn't she say anything, to him or to the teachers or to the general prejudiced public?

Prejudiced. Lily thought he was prejudiced.

Back to important matters.

So, she never said anything about it. Remus. That's who he was talking about, right?

Wait. He was talking to himself.

James, God of all things holy and hot, was sitting on a windowsill in the owlery, talking to himself.

Pick up your jaw, it's not that weird.

Back to Remus. She knew he was a werewolf. Yet she was friends with Remus. They were as good a pair of study nerds as James knew, and together, they could study a twelve-hour shift, with only two ten-minute toilet breaks. Why they needed ten minutes to go to toilet, he didn't know.

Thinking about Lily on the toilet wasn't anything like thinking of the Queen on the toilet.

James pulled at his hair, talking to himself. Ordering himself to focus.

He had no idea what the Queen would look like on the toilet, but Lily would look serene. No, troubled. She would probably be reading a book. Transfiguration.

James released a strangled sort of sobby screamy yelly thing out into the still, frigid air of the Hogwarts grounds. It was no use. He couldn't focus, he couldn't think, and he definitely couldn't stop thinking about Lily on the toilet.

And the queen.

Obviously, he ran from the owlery, tugging at his hair and yelling gibberish like a madman.

He needed to find Lily and make her make him see sense.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily mind was shelling a million pea pods a second. And none of them tasted any good.

She could not stop thinking about what the hell Potter was thinking, and she was now sitting in the kitchens drinking the sharpest coffee the house elves could muster to get her mind in order.

The coffee was not working. All she could think of now was Potter shelling peas.

Not constructive to her train of thought.

What was that again?

Ahh. Potter.

Grr.

What _would_ he be thinking now? Would he want to change? Trying to change? _Actually_ changing? Or was that too much to ask for so soon?

Or was he cursing her under his breath? Wondering whether she was under a befuddling potion and if he should be kissing some sense into her.

Kicking. She's meant to say kicking some sense into her.

She honestly hoped it would be the first option. He was so good looking, that being able to bear staying in the same room as him for more time than it took for him to open his mouth was always a good thing for the whole of the female population of Hogwarts.

She still hated him, but of course she knew he was hot, because not thinking that would be impossible. She'd even tried closing her eyes when they were squabbling, to see if he sounded as breathtaking as he looked. He did. He asked her if she was all right, in the most breathtaking voice she had ever heard. All whimsical and soft and shivery.

BLOODY HELL!

SHIT! SHE HAD JUST SWORN!

AGAIN!

_AGAIN _ AGAIN!

All she could think about was that stupid Potter and his stupid breathiness and she needed to stop it. She needed to be able to think rationally in her final, most important year of schooling, and to do that she needed Potter to look like an absolute prat in her eyes. She needed for him to be a racist, sexist, prejudiced pig.

Oh, and a womaniser. That would make her _really_ mad.

She needed to find Potter to make him make her see his senselessness.

Oh god, now she had a headache to boot.

She slammed her cup down on the table, and, pounding her head in punishment, screeched out of the room, bowling over some very timid little house elves.

"Goodbye, Miss! Come back if you ever needs some stronger coffee!" A very confuzzled elf was waving very enthusiastically at Lily's departing back.

A high-pitched screech only made the house-elf fall down again, clutching his ears.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Potter!"

"Evans!"

"Get out of my _head_!"

"Get out of _my_ head!"

The two teenagers stared at each other, shaky breaths being wrenched from their lungs.

"What the hell are you talking about?" From the swearing, we can tell it is Lily.

"Well, since you said I'm a prejudiced prat, all I can think about since then is the Queen on the toilet."

She raised a quizzical brow.

She licked her teeth in that annoying way people do.

She gripped her hands to her hips, as well. She needed a lot of control.

"Explain. From the beginning. From you being a prat right down to the queen on the toosh." Lily was tapping her foot now.

James fidgeted.

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Again, Lily.

" . . .Because . . . look, suffice to say, I want to know why you didn't say anything about Remus, and, well . . . I get it why I'm a prejudiced prat. I'm not a prat, but I guess I am prejudiced. I . . .er, I agree with that. So what do I do about that now?"

Lily studied him. James hadn't a clue what she was thinking. But luckily, we're the narrators, so we get an insight into the twisted minds of our heroines.

She had completely forgotten what he had said about Remus for the time being, because she was transfixed with the idea that he had recognised a fault.

In himself.

And now, he was completely at her mercy.

Lily noticed the corner of her mouth managed to quirk up before she bit it back down before she began speaking.

"Fantastic Potter, we have reached an understanding that you are prejudiced. To fix it, you must stop being prejudiced. I want no word of judgment to pass your lips for the next eternity."

He stared at her.

"Oh, and no hurting people, either."

He continued to stare. Not at her face, but at her hips. They were much more interesting.

"POTTER"

"Yes ma-am!"

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good, now I will explain about Remus.

"I never told anyone about him being a werewolf because nobody needed to know. They would have judged him, and he, along with you, and I, as well as every other Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, muggle, muggle-born or pregnant teen, none of them, deserve to be judged." She wasn't quite sure if that sentence made sense, but she kept on before he could realise. "I didn't tell you lot that I knew, because two things could have happened. He would've felt self-conscious around me, and around others, damaging our friendship, and you all would have started treating me strangely. You indeed would have possibly tried to have a civil, friendly conversation with me.

"Or, he would have felt much confident around me, and our friendship would have gone from strength to strength. Obviously, your having a nice conversation with me was too much of a risk to even contemplate strengthening Remus and mine's friendship. So, I did not tell you, and Remus and I are still good friends, and you and I only talk to quarrel. Quite satisfactory."

He stared at her eyes, this time. They were perfectly calm. Bloody Evans.

He couldn't even think of a good comeback in his own mind! She had quite an annoying effect on him, but until now, he had always thought it a very useful effect. Especially for daydreaming. But now, all he could do was look at her like a twat with nothing to say. Because that is exactly what he was. A twat with nothing to say.

"Anything else?" She continued. Quite calm.

"Yes. What the hell was _I_ doing in _your_ head?"

"Quite a sad question, really. And one you shall never know the answer to."

His jaw slackened at the indignancy of it all.

"Over the next week, I will monitor your personality change. If it is satisfactory" - James hated that word - "I will let you in on another damnable trait of yours, and might even give you tips on how to overcome it. Cheerio."

And with that, she strutted out of the room. James was too preoccupied with her hair to stare at her hips, though, because it was on fire. He had turned it on fire.

And she still hadn't noticed.

A screech from her general direction (James couldn't tell if it was from her, he was running for cover) informed him she had realised, and he promptly restored her flaming - as in red - locks to their original colour. He ran out of the room, a mantra of "sorry sorry sorry sorry" flowing from his smooth-talking mouth as he did so.

So, she wouldn't hex his ears onto the toilet walls today, but maybe next time. She had checked out _A Thousand Useful Hexes for Diminishing His Ego_ a week ago, and intended to finish it today.

A/N: Thank you to people who review. Seriously, if you want Spice Girl stickers, tell me your address and I will send them. I am in good mood at 11:30 PM. About updating. I'll probably do it every few days, or a week. Longest would be a week. Because I do stuff. Time consuming stuff. I have a life, unfortunately. But if it's been a week, email me or send me a message, or send a hitman over to my place or something. I have a tendency to lose focus. As my teachers are constantly reminding me. Oh, a bit of a different chapter style. I'll change as my moodand the time changes. Bear with me, I'll grow up sooner or later! Ciao, mon amies. i.e., catch ya later, twats. Rosemary72590 - Thanks. I like to think he's not comppletely thick. Half the cute guys I know think Australia is a state of America. Quite sad, as we live in Australia. Suddy - YAY! I love making people cry! In a nice way, of course! Thanks for the review. I tear up at the most random times. Ha! I cried in Babies and Bathwater. House episode. I still do cry in it, actually! Silent night walker - I did. I'm gonna call you Jeff. I don't know why, but I'm listening to Jeff Buckley. That might be why. enchanted-legend - Year 7, I kind of said it in this chapter. Charlotta's Imagination - I'll check it out as soon as I've done my Physics Assignment! Thanks for the niceness, though. I get my grammar kind of mixed up, because I bearely check over work. I need a beta. Any volunteers? I'd send you Backstreet Boys stickers? floro13 - Cheers. What are Snaps? Anonymous9109 - I wrote for four hours to make them longer. I hope that works! I kind of work on spur of the moment, so everything will be different. One week Lily will be suicidal, the next James'll be the elephant man in a circus. Oh, I mentioned it above, but would anyone like to be a beta-reader? My tenses suck monkey's balls coz I work on instinct. Review or I'll glue your tongue to the Station Toilet floor. Enjoy! 


End file.
